


Рассказать маме — пусть порадуется

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), Vongue



Series: Drabbles, R-NC17 [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О непредвиденных последствиях, к которым иногда приводит стремление подружить сына с соседским ребенком.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рассказать маме — пусть порадуется

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. WTF J2 2015 - работа "Рассказать маме — пусть порадуется"

Пуговица легко выскользнула из петли, ладонь нырнула в разъехавшуюся змейку молнии, накрыла бугор в трусах. Даже память напрягать не пришлось, картинка вспыхнула под веками сама, стоило лишь зажмуриться: напряженная спина с торчащими лопатками, расставленные ноги, вздувшиеся мышцы на заведенной назад руке. Тугие струи душа и клубы пара, ничуть не скрывающие, как пальцы мерными толчками таранят блестящую, влажную дырку.

Пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать в голос.

Во всем был виноват сученыш Эклз, соседский мальчишка, которого едва ли не с рождения навязывали Джареду в друзья. «У них есть сын, Дженсен, вы обязательно подружитесь!», «Убери ноги, пусть Дженсен сядет рядом», «Как здорово, вы с Дженсеном будете учиться в одной школе, мы с Донной сможем отвозить вас по очереди!». Джаред почти не удивился, узнав, что осточертевший сосед поступил в тот же колледж — судьба, похоже, послала его Джареду испытанием.

Он сам еще не понимал, каким.

До тех самых пор, пока не осознал неожиданно, что соседский паренек — больше не набор нескладных конечностей, пухлых щек и очков на полфизиономии. Что взгляд в столовой сам собой прикипает к губам, сложившимся в поцелуй вокруг цветной трубочки. Что Джаред, впав в детское отрицание в ответ на навязчивое сводничество родителей, так толком и не потрудился узнать, кто такой Дженсен Эклз. И — что тот каким-то образом в курсе хитрого расписания и поздних тренировок Джареда.

Иначе он бы никак не оказался в душевых, куда Джаред ввалился с баскетбольной площадки. После восьми вечера те всегда пустовали и, проходя мимо занятой кабинки, Джаред не сдержал любопытства и скосил глаза.

Теперь он знал, как выглядит Дженсен без одежды, как звучит его сбитое дыхание, как он выгибается и дрожит, жадно насаживаясь на собственные пальцы. Ни одна девочка, стонущая на члене Джареда, не заводила так — до тотальной отключки мозга. О, он прекрасно прожил бы без этого знания!

Джаред забрызгал спермой любимые джинсы, представляя, как скакал бы на его члене соседский пацан. Отлично, теперь Джаред искренне жаждал узнать его поближе. Рассказать маме — пусть порадуется.

Отплясывающие джигу гормоны доставляли проблем и без гребаного стояка, случавшегося теперь каждый раз, стоило наткнуться на Дженсена в коридоре. Джаред не отличался терпением, самоотрицанием — тоже, он привык брать, что хочется («Избаловали», — с фальшивой грустью вздохнула мама в голове). Будь Дженсен девчонкой, Джаред бы уже трахал ее на заднем сиденье доставшегося по наследству Форда. Но чтобы встало на парня — это было в новинку.

Джаред переосмысливал жизненные ценности целую неделю, мысленно прокручивая сцену с Дженсеном каждый раз, когда кончал в кулак.

Пока она не повторилась в реальности.

«Он ведь не просто так приперся», — тупо билось в голове. Взгляд блуждал по широкой спине, небольшим округлым ягодицам, сильным мышцам ног. А потом Дженсен обернулся и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Блядь, — только и смог выдавить Джаред и шагнул под воду как был, в спортивных шортах и кроссовках.

Руки сами легли на крепкую задницу; Джаред мог не знать, что делать с парнем — тело знало. И, судя по реакции Дженсена, инстинкты не подводили.

— Я уже думал, ты не поймешь, — прорвало Дженсена. Он уронил голову на плечо Джареда и терся об его пах задницей как одержимый. — Я думал, может, ты не по части парней, а я ошибся...

— Ты ошибся. — Мокрая синтетика цеплялась за кожу не на жизнь, а на смерть, Джаред с боем спустил резинку шорт на бедра, увидел в продолжении пути кроссовки и плюнул.

Дженсен крутанулся на месте, ткнулся в губы губами, в член — твердым горячим членом. Тело прошило острой, отчаянной жаждой. Джаред впился в раскрытый мягко-жесткий рот, завел руку за спину Дженсена, едва не выпрыгивая из кожи от нетерпения. Коснулся тугого отверстия, и Дженсен забился на его пальцах, извиваясь угрем.

— Не так, нет, не так. Я не выдержу! Хочу твой член, хочу по-настоящему, пожалуйста, я столько ждал, я... Джа-а-аред...

Почему-то собственное имя с растянутой техасской гласной окончательно выбило почву из-под ног. Джаред с рычанием развернул Дженсена, нагнул, заставив упереться в стену руками, торопливо прижал головку к маленькой сжатой дырке. «Не поместится», —мелькнула паническая мысль. «Нужна смазка», — истаяла здравая. Джаред толкнулся вперед, зажмуриваясь, задерживая дыхание, чтобы не взорваться от ослепительного, невыносимого кайфа. Тугие мышцы поддались, впуская в невыносимо тесное, жаркое... скользкое. Да, Дженсен точно приперся не просто так.

Джареда вырубило, как от неразбавленного виски, засосало в черную дыру бесконечного наслаждения. Реальность вернулась, когда стих шум душа, а на плечи легло полотенце. Джаред сморгнул с ресниц воду, осоловело взглянул на Дженсена снизу вверх — оказалось, сидел на полу. Тогда и вернулось отмотанной назад пленкой: как вбивался, подвывая, в бешеном, рваном темпе, засаживал на полную, долбился мелко-мелко и глубоко и выливался внутрь, обхватив руками Дженсена так крепко, что вряд ли тот мог дышать. Как Дженсен додрачивал себе рукой и глядел, не мигая, темными, бездонными глазами.

Джаред не додумался даже надеть резинку, не то что довести партнера до оргазма. Заботился только о себе, как последний гнилой реднек. От стыда щеки защипало краской.

— Я... черт, Дженсен, прости, — Джаред неловко поднялся на ноги. — Я повел себя как полное чмо, я не хотел...

— О, я надеюсь, ты хотел. Твой член в реальности еще лучше, чем я представлял.

— То есть, — камень с грохотом свалился с сердца. — Все хорошо?

— Все охуенно, — развеселился Дженсен. — Знаешь, меня родители зачем-то всю жизнь мечтали с тобой подружить. И в пример ставили, — он взвинтил тон до фальцета, передразнивая. — Ой, смотри, Джаред слепил башенку, учится на отлично, занимается баскетболом, ой, он такой высокий... — Дженсен протянул Джареду руку, помогая подняться на ноги. — Я тебя заочно на дух не переносил. А потом увидел в школе...

— Чувак, — хотелось то ли ржать, то ли биться лбом об стену. А еще ухватить Дженсена за задницу, уже упакованную в невинный белый хлопок. — Столько времени зря потрачено.

— Надо, что ли, рассказать маме. — От улыбки Дженсена меркли лампы дневного света. — Она обрадуется.


End file.
